Super Ninja Animation Ltd.
Super Ninja Animation Ltd. is a British children's entertainment animation service based in London, based on the eleventh episode of Shuriken School, called Super Ninja, owned by Shurikedia, a subsidiary of Cartoonverse Worldwide. Founded in 2005 as Hornean Merchandising Prorductions, Super Ninja Animation Ltd. is best known for the used animation products of Shuriken School, which include Eizami (the energetic duet with the preschool love of children's entertainment by Eizan and Ami) and the thematic segments of the Shuriken School from The Amazing Splashinis, such as Eizami Undercovering Mysteries, Jacques & Marcos and The Daisuke & Choki Show. As of 2011, it was acquired by DHX Media, which definitely outperformed Super Ninja Animation Ltd. and doubled the animation service at DHX Studios Vancouver in 2013. History Hornean Merchandising Productions In 2005, Hornean Productions, CSC Media Group, Jetix Europe, GoAnimate Broacasting Europe and Europe Broadcasting, Inc. formed their own joint venture merchandising children's entertainment based on The Backyardigans (along with his brothers) and The Frontyardigans, called Hornean Merchandising Productions, to produce merchandise for productions. Hornean Merchandising Productions has children's entertainment marketing products based on The Backyardigans 2.0 and other spin-offs, with Jetix distributing marketing rights, with 152-time programming, Jetix channel broadcasting in Europe and Latin America, launched television specials, licenses for mobile devices and interactive video games launched by Blast Entertainment and published in Europe. Hornean Merchandising Productions produces products for The Backyardigans 2.0, as do the other spin-offs, including The Adventures of Uniqua & Pablo, International Super Spy: The Series, 3- Kangaroos, Super Royals Action! And Sophie Santiago's Secret Files from 2005 to 2007, to broadcast programs through 152 time slots customizing executions in Europe and Latin America, with channels Jetix Latin America and Jetix Europe transmitting them internationally. Hornean Productions programs are broadcasted exclusively on many of Jetix's global channels, including Jetix Latin America and Jetix Europe. Super Ninja Animation Ltd. In 2006, Shuriken School debuted, and in 2007, Shuriken School students were established as external license characters from Cartoonverse (appearing in the additional 85 episodes of Shuriken School and other Cartoonverse production libraries ), with Cúla 4 transmission programs in Ireland. In that same year, Hornean Productions, CSC Media Group, Jetix Europe, GoAnimate Broacasting Europe and Europe Broadcasting, Inc. completed their two-year children . entertainment merchandising association, and renamed Hornean Merchandising Productions as Super Ninja Animation Ltd. as the division of Shuriken School Productions. The works of Super Ninja Animation Ltd. used only for animation include The Adventures of Eizan and Ami, Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries, Jacques & Marcos, The Daisuke & Choki Show, The Backyardigans 2.0 and The Royal Journey: The Series. Eizami Undercovering Mysteries, Jacques & Marcos and The Daisuke & Choki Show were originally segments of The Amazing Splashinis, in some episodes, aired on Cartoon Network. Super Ninja Animation Ltd. produces animations for Shuriken School-themed productions, with the great variable of animation production industries. Super Ninja Animation Ltd. was then acquired by DHX Media in 2011, and was abandoned and merged with DHX Studios Vancouver as of November 2013. Productions * ''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' * ''Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries'' * ''Jacques & Marcos'' * ''The Daisuke & Choki Show'' * ''The Backyardigans 2.0'' * ''The Royal Journey: The Series'' Subsidiaries Super Ninja Animation Services Super Ninja Animation Services is a work-only animation affiliate of Super Ninja Animation Ltd. It uses animation for the animation-only works of the parent company, including Eizami Mysterious Echoes, Jacques & Mark, The Daisuke & Choki Show, The Backyardigans 2.0, The Eizami Show and Cartoonverse Crossovers. Super Ninja Animation Services is one of the members of the subsidiaries of its parent company. Its subsidiary is Super Ninja Animation Services International, a company of Super Ninja Animation Ltd., which also uses animation to productions internationally with 21 locations. Super Ninja Animation Services International Super Ninja Animation Services International is one of the members of the subsidiaries of its parent company. Super Ninja Animation Services International was the exclusive international animation work branch of Super Ninja Animation Services, which produces animation for Super Ninja themed shows, and Hornean Productions-related animation TV rebooting shows, including The Eizami Show, The Backyardigans 2.0, The Royal Journey: The Series, Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries, Jacques & Marcos and The Daisuke & Choki Show, with the great works of international startup animations, causing $ 10 million in children's entertainment animation . Its subsidiaries are Super Ninja Animation Services Europe and Super Ninja Animation Services Japan. Super Ninja Animation Services Japan Super Ninja Animation Services Japan is the Japanese animation work of Super Ninja Animation Services International, whose works by Shuriken School only include The Eizami Show, Eizami's Undercovering Mysteries, Jacques & Marcos and The Daisuke & Choki Show. Super Ninja Animation Services Japan is one of the subsidiary members of the parent company of Super Ninja Animation Services International. The single animation work branch in Japan ceased operations in 2012. Super Ninja Animation Services Europe Super Ninja Animation Services Europe is the animation work subsidiary of Super Ninja Animation Services International exclusively, whose productions based exclusively on The Backyardigans (along with his brothers) and The Frontyardigans were originally The Royal Journey: The Series and The Backyardigans 2.0. Super Ninja Animation Services Europe is one of the subsidiary members of the parent company of Super Ninja Animation Services International. See also * Shuriken School Productions * Hornean Productions Category:Super Ninja Animation Ltd. Category:Animation services Category:British animation studios Category:Television in Europe Category:Shuriken School Category:Hornean Productions